1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire which can improve an off-road performance and a snow performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a tire which is used for traveling on an off-road or snow, it is important to enhance traction (a traction force) on a muddy place or a snowy road. In this kind of tire, generally, there is employed a block pattern in which a large number of blocks are provided in a tread surface, and an improvement of the traction is achieved by a mud sweeping action or a snow sweeping action of lateral grooves comparting the blocks, however, it goes without saying that a further improvement of the performance is desirable.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-24211 (paragraph 0019, FIGS. 10 and 11), there is described a pneumatic tire in which an outer wall of a shoulder land portion is comparted at a fixed distance, and crests of concavity and convexity rows formed in the respective comparted sections are inclined in a diametrical direction, and there is disclosed a structure in which a tread edge is inclined with respect to a tire circumferential direction as one embodiment thereof. However, the tire merely aims at the suppression of a generation of an irregular wear and a wandering phenomenon, and there is not disclosed a structure for improving an off-road performance and a snow performance.